


baby, let the games begin

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Board Games, Competitive, DEC 07 - Games, M/M, our babies are way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: they really shouldn't be allowed to play board games anymore."When we played monopoly, Baz got so angry that he and Simon didn’t speak for about two days. It got especially bad when Simon accused Baz of cheating.When we played game of life, Simon lost horrendously and blamed Baz for it.When we played twister, that ended badly for *cough* other reasons."





	baby, let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> i really shouldn't leave these for the day it has to happen :(

“You don’t have to do this,” Simon begs. “You really don’t have to this.” 

 

“Snow, yes, I do,” Baz tells him. They’re being ridiculous. They’re always being ridiculous. 

 

“If you do this, I’m leaving,” Simon tells him. He looks near tears. 

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Snow,” Baz rolls this eyes. I don’t know why it always ends like this. Every single week. 

 

Baz places down his draw 4 card, and smirks, “Uno.”

 

“That’s it, Penny we’re leaving,” He pouts. 

 

“This is  _ our  _ flat,” I argue. It is. They’re so dramatic. Every day night ends like this. 

 

When we played monopoly, Baz got so angry that he and Simon didn’t speak for about two days. It got especially bad when Simon accused Baz of cheating. 

 

When we played game of life, Simon lost horrendously and blamed Baz for it.( _ ‘It’s hardly my fault you decided not to go to college, Snow.’ _ ) 

 

When we played twister, that ended badly for  _ * _ cough*  _ other  _ reasons. 

 

Honestly, I should just ban game night. It’s good for noone. 

 

I’m pretty sure personally it’s taken about five years off my life. I really should start some kind of ‘fight jar’ like everytime they fight they put money in. I’d be rich. 

 

“Maybe we should put the game away,” I suggest. 

 

“Fuck off, Bunce,” Baz snaps. He hates it when we don’t let him win. He’s just a little bit (lottle bit) competitive. It gets really bad. The cackling that came along with playing risk was bordering on super villainesque. I could finally see why Simon thought he was evil. 

 

Simon’s a worse kind of competitive. Because he’s so competitive and stubborn, but he doesn’t have any chance against Baz and I. He wants to win so badly, but he never does. Instead he resorts to trying to convince people Baz is cheating, and saying ‘He doesn’t want to win’, even though he absolutely does.

 

I’m competitive too, but honestly I’m not going to get all worked up over it. The only time I care is when how do reflects on how smart you are. And Baz cannot be allowed to think he’s smarter than me. Scrabble was really bad. 

 

Agatha was visiting at the time, and she nearly called the police given how crazy it got. I think I threatened to set Baz on fire, and he threatened to pay a hitman to kill Micah, and so I threatened to murder Simon, and he said he was going to burn my family home to the ground, and it just escalated from there. 

 

We really shouldn’t be allowed to play board games anymore. 


End file.
